Scizor
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Ghosteo Merufimu |Downloadlink = Ghosteo's version Merufimu's version |Origin = Pokémon }} Scizor is a Steel/Bug-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Scyther, and has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Scizor. It appears at #112 in the Johto Pokédex and #212 in the National Pokédex. It uses its wings to cool itself down and not to fly. In battle, it uses its two pincers to make it look like it has three heads. It is hard to phase with most attacks because of its tough steel body. While Mega Evolution causes its pincers to become sharper and more lethal, the excess energy left over continues to build up inside Mega Scizor's body, leaving it at a gradually increasing risk of dangerous energy overflows if Mega Scizor were to battle for long periods of time while in its Mega Evolved state. In M.U.G.E.N, Scizor has been made twice: once by Ghosteo and again by Merufimu. Merufimu's version Scizor is a 6-button character that fights with (the light attack), (the medium attack), (an unblockable, heavy attack), (for a few specials), (a teleport) and (for the use of its hypers). This character can spam its fury cutter move to infinitely juggle the foe, though its A.I. does not abuse this tactic. In actuality, Its A.I. tends to combo the opponent into the sky, and then deal some serious damage in the air through some air combos, finishing off with a mid-air throw. It tends to use its hypers whenever it can. This character plays much like Merufimu's Deoxys character, though Its attacks are slightly weaker, but it has more Life. Like all of Merufimu's creations, this character sports a 12th Palette Mode, where it joins the rank of a Cheapie. The mode also appears to change its idle stance to strongly resemble that of God Orochi's. It also uses a similar aura effect of said character. This character also sports other modes for Palette 8, 9, 10 and 11, for either a new voice, or added Cheapness. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Grey Scizor' Activated as palette 10 (using + when selecting the character). This mode of Scizor is greyscale, lacking any colour apart from white and grey. While in this mode, Scizor becomes more cheap than usual, gaining life regeneration, having its power meter fill up by itself, and all of its attacks do more damage. Its Knock Off ''special also becomes an OHKO attack. It can still be grabbed, and is entirely defeatable, though it is a very difficult foe to fight, as even the slightest error can leave the opponent open for high-damaging attacks. Note that In this mode, Scizor's hypers deal huge amounts of damage, two of them easily scoring an OHKO on most characters. 'Gold Scizor' Activated as palette 11 (using + when selecting the character). This mode of Scizor is, unsurprisingly, golden-coloured. Not only that, but it is extremely cheap, as it cannot even be harmed by most attacks. While in this mode, Scizor's power meter will charge at a very fast rate, enough to almost guarantee a full power meter at the start of the round. Even it were to get hit by an attack that can harm it, Its life regeneration would rapidly patch up any non-fatal damage dealt. It should also be noted that Scizor gets different hypers in this mode, covering the entire screen in flashy, OHKO animations. These animations use OTHK. 'God Scizor' Activated with the infamous palette 12 (using + when selecting the character). This palette is mainly white, with hints of purple and red. Also known as God Scizochi, it has a new pose, strongly resembling that of God Orochi. That, combined with the effects this mode uses, makes it a homage to said character. This mode of Scizor is by far the most dangerous and cheap of all the palette modes of the character. It is a Cheapie in this mode, instantly landing a KO on any normal character that faces it, including the other palette modes of itself. It is only meant to face other absurdly powerful creations, such as itself, or Merufimu's other creations in their |12th palette. Amazingly, it is vulnerable to F1. This mode abuses Null. Note that God Scizor may cause M.U.G.E.N to lag, due to its cheap exploits. An odd occurrence happens if God Scizor happens to be defeated. Yugi, from the anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! will appear on the screen speaking, before cutting back to the match, where God Scizor will teleport out of the arena, leaving the opponent with a victory. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Preview 3 Dexoys Vs Scizor Mugen Mew vs Scizor A.K.A. the worst character ever made in Mugen Mugen Epic Pokemon Battle Scizor and Pikachu vs Gallade and Gardevoir Edits Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Metal Characters Category:Insects Category:90's Characters